A horrible shatter af reality
by Lizzzzzzzza
Summary: Annabeth comes home from a quest alone, the truth of what happened to percy finally comes out. But is that what really happened?


**This is based off of a dream I had. It's kinda weird and really sad, but here you go…**

Annabeth was walking.

She had been walking ever since it happened. Even at the point where she touched the water and Posedion had wisped her into the canoeing lake. She just kept walking. Through the forest and into the camp. She walked right past all of the people who welcomed her back, she didn't even see them. Her feet were bleeding and her face was pale. Different people called out to her. Asked what was wrong, but she didn't even slow down until Chiron stopped her.

"Annabeth," he said although she could barely hear him, "How did the quest go? I take it that it was a success. But where's- where's…. he looked around her. But before he could say anything Grover came trotting up.

"Annabeth!!!" he said giving her a hug which she did not return. He pulled back and looked around wildly. "Where's Percy?" he asked as excited as ever. Annabeths' face paled and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen, which she offered to Chiron. The room visibly darkened. Chiron reached out and picked up the pen, realization dawning on his face.

"I see" His voice was dark and fragile. Grover looked between Chiron, Annabeth,, and then pen, obviously confused.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, he looked at Annabeth but she didn't . She didn't trust her voice to do so. Chiron answered him finally, his gaze never leaving the pen in his hand.

"One of riptides magical qualities is that it will always appear back into its owners pocket. But it will appear in their closets best friend pocket… when the owner doesn't have a pocket for it to appear to."

Grovers' face paled and he looked like he was going to faint and throw up at the same time. He looked up at Annabeth and asked warily, "Well, is it true?" Slowly, almost reverently, Annabeth nodded her head. At once her stoned face broke and all the misery and desperation that she had been holding back suddenly felt out. Her face suddenly crumbled from a dead expression, into one of a crying daughter of Athena. She closed her eyes and the tears spilt out of the corners. She started to shake violently. It was as if all of the raw emotions suddenly came exploding from the hole where she had buried it. Chiron tried to put a comforting arm on her shoulders, but she pushed him away and went stumbling away. A few of the other shocked campers tried to help her she just pushed them away, and threw up all over the ground. Annabeth tripped her way down to the canoe lake. She sat in the shallow waters, Where Percy and her had spent so many good times together. The sea seemed to share her emotions. No waves licked at her toes and now breeze pushed back her hair. Annabeth sat down into the thin water bed. She sat there, and she cried.

Annabeth sat there for four days.

She didn't eat, she didn't drink, she didn't sleep, talk or even think. She just sat there, staring out into the cold, unforgiving water.

Campers came and went, some tried to make her eat. Sometimes, they tried to make her eat or drink, sometimes they tried to talk, and sometimes they just sat there with her, hoping to be of some comfort. But if Annabeth noticed them, she gave absolutely no recognition of it. Finally, Grover come and sat a small distance away from her. He didn't offer any comfort. Bleakly he said:

"What happened?" he didn't look at her. He just stared at the ocean like she did. Annabeth didn't respond. Grover sighed after a few moments. He stood up and was 5 feet away when she spoke:

"It was all my fault" Her voice was creaky and shaky, barely recognizable. "It was all my fault"

"What was your fault?" Grover asked although he already knew.

"His death." For the first time in days Anna beth tore her way away from the water and looked at Grover, Her eyes made him want to cry. They were shattered, broken, pained. Taking one look at them made Grover believe that there was no hope left. Nothing would be alright.

"We had a fight," she whispered, " I wanted to go somewhere and he didn't, said he couldn't. The gods had forbidden him to. He didn't want me to go alone either, he said that it was too dangerous. He said that I'd never make it. I was mad at him for that. I wanted- I wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted to prove to him that I could do it." Her chin began to quiver and Grover pulled his gaze away from Those Eyes as she continued.

"I walked away. I was _going_ to prove him wrong. And, and, as I walked away he-he yelled out to me and said 'I'm sorry. I believe you can do it! I do!

It's just so dangerous, and I can't stand losing you. I'm sorry!' and I-I well, that just made me madder. And then i-I I turned around and yelled that 'I hate you!' To him. That was the last thing I said…" Annabeth was crying now, breathing hysterically through her tears. Grover rushed over to her side and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What happened Annabeth? What happened next?" Annabeth's tears didn't stop but she spoke iin a shaking breath.

"I went there. I was fighting, but, I've never seen so many monsters in one place! I tried! One of the monsters was about to finish me off when Percy came in. He jumped the monster from behind and killed it. He fought so hard, we both did! But there were to many. But Percy killed every single one. But- You should have seen him Grover. It was horrible, his eyes could barely open and he was so coverd in blood he was barely recognizable. He was lying down, he couldn't walk. He looked at me and whispered 'I love you' and then –then "Annabeth couldn't speak anymore

"He died" Grover supplied. Annabeth nodded spraying the water with tears. "He did. He died. I ran to him, but before I got there, this wave came, I don't know where it came from or who it got there. But when It left Percy's body was gone, and-and there was this huge trident, 15 ft. at least. It just hovered there. Right above where Percy's body was. And then when it faded, I just started walking. I dropped everything and started walking. I touched the sea once and Poseidon brought me here but… "

Annabeth looked up at Grover again. Tears spilt out of her eyes once more as she choked out in a whisper " He loved me. And the last thing I told him was that I hated him. And now he's gone. And its all my fault. "

Grover almost fell over. All of Annabeths emotion fell through her eyes. After what seemed like hours of staring at each other Annabeths gaze snapped away. And Grover silently got up and left.

There was a sound like waves pounding together. The wind blew strongly and then Poseidon appeared. He was hallow and glassy eyed, as if he hadn't slept in days. He walked straight over to her and held his hand out. Annabeth slowly dragged her eyes to him. When she ignored his hand, he slowly reached down and lifted her by the elbow. Poseidon snapped the fingers on his other hand and a column of sea mist developed around them. When the mist cleared, They were in Poseidon's underwater castle. An air bubble appeared around Annabeths mouth making so that she could breathe. They went down a short hallway and then a door opened at their arrival.

"I wanted to show you this" Poseidon said quietly. Annabeth gasped and tears crept into her eyes again. The room before them was all about Percy, it showed all of his high points, everything that he was. It had a copy of the Minotar horn, Riptide, it had an exact replica of the shield made by Tyson. There were so other many things that Annabeth couldn't look at because of the memories behind them. There were also photos, statues, and small monuments. Although Annabeth should have felt good about it, all it did was bring up more raw desperation.

"Why did you bring me here?" she said with her eyes closed. Poseidon didn't answer at first. He just walked silently around the room.

"To help." He said at last. He came to a halt, stopping in front of a picture of Percy and Annabeth earlier that summer. They had their arms around each other and were laughing, thinking everything would be ok.

"Percy was noble. He knew what he was doing charging in to save you, he knew it would end his life." Poseidon rubbed his hand against the wall, thinking of the right words. " But he did it anyway. He died to save you and, I Don't think he'd regret it. He loved you."

Once again tears ran down her face. How that worked underwater she didn't necessarily know. She opened her mouth to say something, but Poseidon talked first.

" He was a hero. And heroes should be remembered, Which is why I built this room. He- he wouldn't want this Annabeth." Finally he looked up at her "He would hate the idea that he would lose so much for you, only to have you waste it like this. He would hate to see you like this…. Which is why you need to change." He reached up and took the photo off the wall. He walked over to Annabeth and placed it firmly in her hand.

"honor his memory Annabeth," he said, his eyes boreing into hers " don't let him die like this. Don't make his death be in vain!! Become the best hero the world had ever seen! Make your life worth losing Percy's! Remember what he stood for a fight for it! Fight for freedom, fight for Olympus! Keep him remembered. But in a good way. Remember him as a hero." Poseidon stepped back a few feet and watched Annabeths reaction. She already looked more alive. She nodded slightly and smiled a little breathlessly. Poseidon smiled and snapped his fingers. The water swirled and when it stilled, Annabeth was back by the canoeing lake. She smiled at little, and then ran up to the hill to train. The picture in her pocket.

Poseidon watched the water still with a smile. But slowly his smile melted away. He hung his head alittle. Although he believed he was doing what was best.

"thank you for doing that, although I still think this is wrong." Poseidon looked down the hall to see a teenaged boy with Black hair and sea-green eyes walk up to him. He was pale and a little scratched, but other than that he was fine.

"Your welcome. She deserved that much."

" Acually she deserved a lot more" Percy said " She deserves to know that I'm alive."

"I think that it will be less painful for her to think your dead than alive. "

Percy nodded slightly. They had had this discussion several times before. The outcome was always the same. Poseidon sighed and put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"I know that its rough. But this for the best. Now come. We have a war to prepare for.

**The End**

**I know its really sad but oh well. **

**Special thanks to jess. You know what you did.**

**Please review**


End file.
